kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashbite
Ashbite the Dragon is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. He costs $6.99 (50 Kreds on the Kongregate version) and starts at level 6. He levels up faster than any other hero in the game. Ashbite is vulnerable to ranged attackers, but not as much to Savage Hunters as some other ranged heroes, as he is immune to poison. He is unlocked at Emberspike Depths on the Steam version. Description Nobody knows why Ashbite decided to fight along Linirea, but when a powerful and fierce dragon breathes hell over your enemies, it's good have him on your side. Anger, fire, power... just say Ashbite. Skills Primary BLAZING BREATH (active) (cooldown: 10 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Spews forth a cone of searing flames dealing 28/42/56 damage to enemies caught in it. FEAST (active) (cooldown: 30 seconds) (3/2/2 hero points): : Dives and feasts upon an enemy, dealing 80/140/200 damage, with a 20%/30%/40% chance of devouring it. FIERY MIST(active) (cooldown: 15 seconds) (1/1/1 hero point): : Sends out a cloud of hot smoke that slows enemies by 30%/40%/50% for 3/4/5 seconds. WILDFIRE BARRAGE (active) (cooldown: 18 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Scorches the ground melting all enemies with 4/8/12 explosions of 30 damage each. REIGN OF FIRE (passive) (1/2/2 hero points): : Fire based attacks set enemies on fire, burning them for 6/18/30 damage over 3 seconds. Secondary * Ashbite's regular attacks deal splash True Damage. * Ashbite has an idiosyncratic attack pattern: ** Against ground enemies, he can only use his regular attack on enemies somewhat near him, but not directly under him. Blazing Breath, Fiery Mist and Wildfire Barrage have a longer range and can be used on targets further away. Feast can only be used when the target is directly under Ashbite. ** Against flying enemies, Ashbite's regular attack has a longer range, but he can't use any skills on them. * Ashbite has the ability to fly, and is not forced to stay on the road. * Ashbite is immune to poison. Stats Ashbite has a 5% health regeneration, healing at 30 health per second at level 10. *Fire damage deals True Damage. Tips and Tricks Ashbite is a hero with a counter to everything. He is best used against groups, thanks to the AOE damage he deals, but he can also hurt single, durable foes decently, as well as hold the line against a flood of faster enemies. When using Ashbite, always place him just behind your Barrack soldiers, he will quickly disintegrate the blocked foes with his fire, allowing none to leak through. * Blazing Breath is Ashbite's most frequently used skill. It targets an area close to Ashbite, but not directly under him, so to make the most out of this skill, place Ashbite slightly in front of or behind the targeted foes. Fully upgraded, along with Reign of Fire, it seals some good True Damage to the victims. With the short cooldown and good AOE, this is a very reliable ability. * Fiery Mist has the same targeting mechanism as Blazing Breath. This skill grants Ashbite some degree of block power against the enemies moving beneath him, grouping them together to improve the effect of Blazing Breath. To use this skill well, you must put Ashbite behind ground allies, so they can stop enemies from escaping the mist, while avoiding Ashbite wasting the skill on lone foes. * Wildfire Barrage is Ashbite's most damaging skill, however is dedicated to catching leaks as well as laying damage on the face of a coming horde, with its unique targeting system: aiming at the enemies furthest away from Ashbite, within the great range of the skill. Because of this, it is very difficult to control this skill, thus it is best to let it happen on its own. * Feast is a single target attack that deal physical damage, unlike Ashbite's other skills, which deal fire damage (a form of true damage). This skill has an instant kill chance, allowing Ashbite to take out strong foes, such as Saurian Brutes, Gorillons, Executioners and Bloodshells. Precise timing and placement is crucial: isolate the targeted enemy, then move Ashbite on top of it just before the moment the skill is ready, so he won't waste it on a random weak foe. * Reign of Fire means that Ashbite's overall damage is increased, due to it setting enemies on fire. Hence enemies actually take 30 more damage. This means that Ashbite's damage at level 10 is effectively 64-80. Compare to Bonehart, the other dragon, Ashbite has better individual DPS and faster recharge of skills, as well as a varied arsenal of weapons to suit different tactics. However he is inferior against large groups of foes due to the smaller AOE of his skills and lack of Unstable Disease's stacked damage. Ashbite's method of stopping enemies, Fiery Mist, is also much less reliable than Bonehart's Bone Golems, since fast enemies can still run through the mist rather quickly. Thus, it is highly advised to spend extra gold on soldiers when using Ashbite to make up for his weak stall power. Quotes Ashbite apparently has never learned how to speak. He only roars whenever ordered to move. * "Rrrreeeeh!" * "Grrrrrrr!" * "SSSSSSSS!" Trivia *'Reign of Fire' is the name of a 2002 film about fire breathing dragons being reintroduced into the modern world (with devastating results). * The dragon hatchling Ashbite had aided Linirea's elvish allies many years ago during their war against Malicia's Twilight elves and Mactans' spiders in Kingdom Rush: Origins. His armor and damage seem to have deteriorated over time. * He starts at level 6 on the Steam version. * In the trailer for the Steam version, Ashbite is seen for a split second in the hero select screen, named Grawl (most likely by mistake). Gallery HeroSkill_Ashbite_1.PNG|Blazing Breath HeroSkill_Ashbite_2.PNG|Fiery Mist HeroSkill_Ashbite_3.PNG|Wildfire Barrage HeroSkill_Ashbite_4.PNG|Feast Ashbite grawl.png|Ashbite listed as Grawl Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Flying Heroes